The World and Him
by Lilrose99
Summary: A few oneshots based on an idea I had once. What if the old and new Spyro games are more connected than we thought? What if the cocky Spyro that was known by those who played the first games was actually the new Spyro's enemy? Through the eyes of the world, we see just how the first Spyro became the Dark Master, and how the world is connected. (Sucky summery, but better inside.)
1. The World Welcomes Him

**Hi! Lilrose here! **

**My new story is based on an idea that I'm sure other people have had at some point, but I wanted to write about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character of the world.**

The wind shifted through the grass of the breeding grounds. Sunlight shone happily through the clouds as thousands of dragon eggs cracked and crumbled, welcoming new life into the realms. The adult dragons milled around the newborns, caring for their eyes which hurt from first opening, and their legs which shook underneath them.

This was a day of celebration, as no enemies had been sighted, and all the hatchlings so far were healthy, strong baby dragons. The Dragon Nannies fluttered through the masses, picking up the small hatchlings and carrying them to the nursery, where they would learn to live. The process was usual for this celebration, but something felt strange.

The Dragon Elders could not name it properly, but they felt a stirring in the magic of the realms. Something was happening.

Suddenly, the world grew still. The dragons present felt this change, and looked toward the nests. One egg was still sitting in its spot, slowly cracking open to reveal bright purple scales. The world seemed to awaken, a presense only felt by a few appearing before the late-comer. The egg burst open, a small purple male hatchling blinking his purple eyes and shaking the moisture off his tiny yellow horns. He stood uncertainly on still grass, staring upward to a form which only he could see.

A pure white dragon stood before him, no features to be seen and no true form to behold. It was a shifting mass of energy, resembling a dragon, but reaching out with pure white trendils of energy, picking up the tiny hatchling. The baby made a happy barking sound, clawing with small claws at the light that held him as the form examined him.

Purple scales shone with the residue of the eggs insides, glistening in the sunlight. A spikey mane of yellow frills ran down the length of his spine, ending at a small pointy cone at the end of his tail. His underbelly and wing bones were yellow, while the wing cartilage was a brown, leathery colouring. The white being seemed to smile and looked into the hatchlings dark purple eyes as he stared at it in wonder.

He perked up as it seemed to speak directly into his head, a soft whisper that became his first memory of it.

_"Your name is Spyro... and I love you dearly."_

**Very short, but I'm just getting into the story. I'll write more later.**


	2. The World Raises Him

**Hello! Lilrose here!**

**I've got this all planned out. This is going to be the first story I finish, I bet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character of the world.**

Many adult dragons over the next few years spoke of Spyro's strange habits.

By the time he could walk, the child could be seen bouncing through the grass and chasing sheep, which was usual for a young male. But the Dragon Elders spoke of his unusually deep perception of the magic around them. He breathed fire for the first time when he was only a few weeks old, and was constantly shifting his awareness experimentally through the higher planes of energy. They spoke of him in amazement, believing him to be the fabled purple dragon, future protector of the world.

However, they could not explain his sudden disappearances, days where he vanished out of sight, only to return with more knowledge than he had when he left. He was constantly seen looking behind him at something, raising an eyebrow or giggling. He was a very confident hatchling, with many other children his age looking up to him. But when he visited the forests through one of the portal gates one day, he returned with something else...

* * *

Spyro rammed the sheep in the side, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. He watched as it got up and bounced away, leaving it be for now. He clawed at the ground, momentarily bored.

_"Spyro, my child."_

The voice, though combined with thousands of other voices, was extremely familiar. Spyro jumped up instantly, grinning toothily at the white form in front of him. He felt waves of contentment and love wash over him and made a barking sound he reserved for it. It laughed warmly in his head, millions of a mother's giggles and a father's loving chuckles, and he ran to it.

"Where are we going today, Realm?" He asked, addressing the energy which made up the world he lived in.

It had raised him and taught him everything he knew. The Dragon Nannies gave up keeping him in the nursery long ago, leaving him to his own devices, under the watchful care of his parent, guardian, and best friend.

_"I want to show you the forests through the portal gate here." _It replied, pointing at the gate with one trendil of energy, _"You are to experience something new everyday, after all."_

He stood beside it as it walked him through the portal. A featureless wing descended over him, offering a feeling a safety. He smiled, flapping his own tiny wings to touch the huge wing covering his as they walked through. They disappeared with another wave of love in Spyro's mind.

* * *

"Gotcha!"

Spyro sprung, attempting to catch the cricket before it moved. It jumped away, leaving him with nothing between his claws. He growled, giving chase.

"Hey, get back here!"

Realm had given him some small tips on connecting to the spirit of the earth, then simply vanishing. Spyro wasn't worried, though, because he could feel it watching him just in case. This is what it usually did, as it couldn't help him with everything.

He pounced again, this time missing entirely and crashing through the ferns that bordered the path. He felt a stab of panic from his guardian, who he could see gathering it's energy to become tangible and check on him. He whined as he lay on the ground, leg twisted in a funny way. He stood, his right foreleg lifted to take the weight off. Realm appeared suddenly, startling him as it gently held his leg and checked if it was alright. Waves of relief and reassurance came through as it let go.

_"Simply a little sprain. Don't use it too much, child, or it'll get worse."_

Spyro drooped his wings, dark purple eyes looking up guiltily at his parent. It shook its head fondly as it reached down to nuzzle him, reassuring him that it wasn't angry, just concerned. Spyro was enjoying the treatment when he suddenly noticed that there was a golden light in the underbrush near them. He limped over, his muzzle digging through the leafy undergrowth while he looked for it.

Realm watched on, torn between confusion and amusement. It saw Spyro jump out and tensed, searching for anyone trying to hurt its purple dragon. It then noticed what was on Spyro's nose and shook with soundless laughter, only heard by Spyro as he pouted at it.

A single young dragonfly was hanging there, tiny jaws clamped on Spyro's nose. Spyro shook his head, trying to get it off. But the stubborn thing held tight.

"That hurts! Get off me!" he shouted, swinging his head madly as Realm seemed to fall over with laughter in his head.

"You deserve it, you overgrown reptile!" Something shouted back, making Spyro fall over and crash on his sprained leg.

He squealed, spurring Realm as it rushed over to help him up. Spyro looked at the dragonfly hovering in front of him, looking mildly concerned.

"D-did you just speak?"

"Well, yeah, purple boy! Who else would?"

Spyro sat back as Realm stared at the young dragonfly, who sounded distinctly male, despite his broken speech. It seemed to speak to it, but the insect freaked out, flying around Spyro's head madly before hiding behind his horns.

"Whoa! Ow! That hurts! Who's talking? Who's in my head? Wha-?"

Realm was still quiet, but the dragon fly seemed to be listening to it.

"Well, the name's Sparx. And you are? Realm? Where have I heard that name before...?"

Spyro turned his eye to look back at the newly dubbed insect, "So your name is Sparx? Did you have to bite me?"

"Hey, you were the one who tried to eat me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Realm shook its head in exasperation as the two argued, vanishing as it became a game of chase. It smiled, though. This was good.

Spyro got a dragonfly.

* * *

The dragons were amazed when Spyro returned with Sparx in tow. They were inseperable, going everywhere together. They sometimes wondered why Sparx spoke strangely and how Spyro could understand him, but they left it alone mostly.

Sparx was a funny thing, with a personality to match Spyro's. They were both cocky and confident, though Sparx would be the first to 'chicken out', as Spyro called it. They ended up confronting an ogre once, but no adult spoke of that incident. The scratches on Spyro's nose took extremely long to heal, and they couldn't even find Sparx for two weeks.

Those two were trouble. But children usually were. They wondered who kept them both in line sometimes.


End file.
